


A deal between bounty hunters

by Srash



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 07:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15904080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Srash/pseuds/Srash
Summary: He choose to take the blow, now he had to pay the price.





	A deal between bounty hunters

**Author's Note:**

> And another one of my Tumblr-Oneshots! This one here is part of another oneshot who again is the result of a roleplay-thread I had with someone in 2016 who wrote with Zabuza while I wrote with my OC Srash and damn, that was fun. We wrote a lot of stuff between our two boys, sometimes it funny, sometimes a bit emotional and here and there a bit of both. Might as well say that while I prepped this one here for posting, I pondered about looking at some of the threads from then and see if I can't make them into little pieces to read. 
> 
> I think about it. 
> 
> So and now something fine for the eyes, namely my [OC Srash](https://twitter.com/Sharkbroz/status/1037333842355527683) in the design I had for him whilst roleplaying with Naruto-rpers back then.

Looking at Zabuza grumbling, Srash sighed with closed eyes as he saw the great wound on the swordsman’s back. It was quite the clean cut, yet still needed to be cleaned out before it could be patched.

“This may burn a little bit, so keep it together,” the shark warned the demon, who’s been sitting on the grass, biting down a scream as he felt the disinfect on his wound, probably the only pain, Zabuza hated more than the one he got, as he was cut half an hour ago by one of the enemies, he and Srash were ordered to _take care of_.

It was his own damn fault. If he hadn’t tried to protect Srash during that skirmish, he might have not catch the foe’s blade and wouldn’t be the one, who has been sitting on the ground with all his muscles chlenching while the burning pain rushed from the wound through his body.

“You better watch your damn back next time, partner!” Zabuza said with a gruff voice, balling a fist. “I had everything in control! You were just…getting in the way of my blade!” Srash returned, rolling his eyes and clucking his tongue. The swordsman shrugged and huffed. “Really? Doesn’t looked like that if you ask me.”

Srash took a deep breath with an angry tone in it: “Ass.”

Zabuza took the bait and returned chuckling. “Dumbass.”

 

Both bounty hunters looked at each other, laughed as Srash began to bandage Zabuza’s back. The younger swordsman huffed with a warmth on his covered cheeks as he felt the shark’s gentle fingers sliding over his sore skin alongside the bandage. Being vulnerable like this belonged to the things, the masked warrior hated. Injuries made it hard to fight, because if they would open again, he would be forced to defense instead of the offensive. It would also bring those around him in danger. Though he knew that thoughts like that weren’t those of a true Kiri-shinobi, he couldn’t deny thinking like that from time to time.

“I’m genuinely sorry for this, Zabuza. I promise to be the one, who gets them the next time.” Srash said, who heard a chuckle coming from Zabuza. “Don’t make promises, you can’t keep. There won’t be a next time, where you’re getting cut!”

As soon as he got the hidden message inside his partners return, the shark kissed his neck with a faint hint of the demon’s beloved scent touching his nose.

The shark then made a suggestion. “Let’s say, that I won’t get cut because of you and you won’t get cut because of me. Is that a deal?”

“Well you already messed up one time, so I don’t know if it’s a good idea, to accept this deal.” The demon returned chuckling, looking over his neck to Srash.

“I could leave you here and go on my own.” Srash suggested jokingly.

“Like you really would do that.” Zabuza shrugged.

Srash was suddenly silent, almost teasingly with a smug grin.

“Ass.” Zabuza barked in the end, smiling beneath the mask made out of bandages.


End file.
